Soaked T-Shirt
by Anniiee
Summary: I always said to myself that this was right. Perfectly right. Not a single bit mistake. I did this for her. Anything for her, just to tell her that I really care about her. I loved her.


**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ShikaInoSai**

I always said to myself that this was right. Perfectly right. Not a single bit mistake. I did this for her. Anything for her, just to tell her that I really care about her. I loved her.

There was no regret behind her words, but I could hear the way every latter sounded as if it had been dipped into acid. I could see the way those eyes showered in hurt, leaving nothing but darkness. Clouds covered those once glimmering blue eyes. No life, she had fallen from her once beautifull heaven. One thing I thought could take her before she hit the ground of despair, was nothing and only deepened the cut that already formed itself in her heart. It's my love.

"Hi, morning!" I said in one of our original days.

"Hi." Even her simple answer was becoming regular for me, though I still couldn't find the comfortable feeling every now and then she said those simple word. We had married for almost half a year, yet she still distant from me.

She was cooking that day. I stood in the doorframe of our kitchen watching her before greeting the usual morning greeting. And just like usual, she didn't even give me a glance when responding my greeting.

I wanted to hold her since years ago. Just like the feeling of loving someone. Right, I had been in love with her since we were kids. I wanted to protect her sincerely. But the fact was, nothing she wanted from me.

We married against her will, though she didn't protest. I knew through her eyes that she didn't approve of this marriage. Yet, she couldn't do anything about it.

I was hurt, knowing the one I loved and the one I should give happiness to wasn't happy at all. In fact, she wanted someone else gave this called-happiness for her. Somebody else there deserved this honored thing. He left the pain deep down into her tiny heart instead of doing what was it he should do.

Right before the marriage, everyone was shocked by the news that the supposed-to-be-her-husband, Shimura Sai, had run away marrying other woman instead of her. Just then, the woman turned out to be her bestfriend. Over hearing it, she passed out almost a day. That was when her world being crushed. Right in the morning of the wedding day, her parents phoned me and told me everything that had just happened. The first thing came to my mind was that I wanted to shed those tears away. She was anything to me, I couldn't bear see her so miserably broken-hearted. So, the one and only one thing I did was accepting her parents request to marry her.

And now, seeing how pained she was, no glimmering life in her eyes, I wanted nothing but heal those pain away. It was for her. I did this for her, to make her smile again. I'd dreamed for years to become her husband. What I did was because of her, anything for her.

Or...was it for myself?

"You aren't happy with me." It wasn't a question, yet I still wanted the answer. Sure, we were married, she even acted like a married couple. She did the cleaning, she cooked our meal, she washed my cloths, she even slept with me.

But, at bottom, she never allowed me to touch her. Even just hugging. She always stiffed everytime my skin brushing with hers. After that, she pushed me and turned away like there was nothing happened. I thought marrying her was the best thing in my life. The only thing that made me happy forever and ever. Yet, it turned out that my mind had been wrong.

"You love him." Again, she was a bit startled of my words. She stopped cooking and standing still, not turning her back from me. Betrayal, the only thing that made her this broken. Everytime I wanted to hold her and saying everything will be alright, and everytime I thought about it, I was afraid I crushed her even more than she had already were.

I stopped right behind her. "If you don't give me a chance, then nothing will change."

I held her arms, this time she didn't argued, and turned her around. "I love you, can't you see it?" I held her chin, so she could face me straight in the eyes. "Open your heart, please. You can punch me, hurt me, kick me, everything to ease you emotions away, but let me have your heart." I could see the hurt in her eyes, but there was a bit gaze of anxiety, yet a little hope too.

Slowly and gently, I pulled her into a hug. This time I didn't afraid that I'd crush her even more. "Please, forget him. See me and cry into me. I don't need anything but your heart. Please don't be like this. I want to bring you back into your heaven. Just give me your hands and I will hold you." I caressed her back. "I love you."

I did this because I want nothing but her. But, without her heart, everything would be nothing.

Slowly, I felt two hesitant hands wrapped themselves around me. And the next thing I knew was my shirt soaked in her crying liquid. But, this was nothing compared to how happy my feeling was.

I had a chance.

**FIN**

AN : This isn't based on the chapter 700 Naruto. No, I made this long ago.. It supposed to be SasuInoGaa, then I turned this into Shikainosai cuz I don't like the fact that shika end-up with te****.

I could accept sasusaku, although i don't like it. There was no hint of sasuino anyway. But, it is better than shikatema..

Guys, for shikaino shippers, I don't know that there is still hope for turning shikatema into shikaino.. There is this polling made by Masashi Kishimoto on facebook since a year ago (the polling that turned the pairings become like we were already know), but there are people that head-strongly voting for narusaku even it already published as naruhina.. What I wanna say is, if it is right that there still a chance for changes, then lets vote for shikaino.. Their relationship is complicated that make it cute. Ino had considered long ago that she couldn't end-up with either shika or chouji because of Ino-shika-cho bonding, yet shika loved her. But, then Sai came, and shika realised that ino would never turned her heart to him. While, in fact, she had had, but already lost hope into it.

I still put a hope that there will be a divorce between shika tema and the dead sai in the next naruto-kids adventure at 2015.. If MK could turn naruto's head to hinata, why couldn't he turn ino's head to shika? I don't care about the clan-bonding, as long as they love each other.

If I continue this rambling, there will be no ending of this fic. So much I want to say.

Anyway, Review please..

About the grammar, please tell me if you find any mistake..


End file.
